duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone Else Not Me
"Someone Else Not Me" is the 30th single by Duran Duran, released in Germany from the album Pop Trash by Hollywood Records on 3 April 2000. About the song The song is a melancholy ballad, and one of the few songs on the Pop Trash album with lyrics actually written by vocalist Simon Le Bon - the rest were composed by bandmates Nick Rhodes and Warren Cuccurullo. Music video The video was the first to be created entirely in Macromedia Flash animation, by web design firm Fullerene Productions (who also created the band's Flash-based official website). B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes At Le Bon's request, the lyrics were translated into French and Spanish so he could record alternate versions, which were included as bonus tracks on various global releases: *"Un Autre Que Moi" ("Someone Else Not Me" en Français) - 4:19 *"Alguien Más Que No Soy Yo" ("Someone Else Not Me" en Español) - 4:16 Track listing CD: Hollywood / 0108845HWR (Germany) #"Someone Else Not Me" (Radio Edit) - 3:35 #"Someone Else Not Me" (Album Version) - 4:47 #"Starting to Remember" - 2:38 CD: Hollywood / PRCD-11237-2 - Promo (USA) #"Someone Else Not Me" (Radio Edit) - 3:35 #"Someone Else Not Me" (Album Version) - 4:47 Other appearances Aside from the single, "Someone Else Not Me" has appeared only on the album Pop Trash. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Wes Wehmiller - bass guitar *John Tonks - drums Lyrics (English) Now while the beat is slow Here in your arms I sway Now that the light is low Something I want to say I guess you've known it for a while But I mean trouble I only want to see you smile And I burst this bubble The hardest thing is to let go When love is real... Like a flower loves a bee But I know you're meant to give yourself to someone else Not me And I could carry on with you Does that sound crazy? I think you feel the same way too And you can't face it The hardest thing is to let go But it's not defeat When you set somebody free And I know you're meant to be yourself with someone else Not me Can you let go? 'Cause that's love that's real Like a flower loves a bee And you know you're meant to give yourself to someone else Not me Somebody else not me Meant for somebody else not me Somebody else not me Lyrics (Spanish) Acuéstate junto a mí que la noche ya llegó no prendas la luz, mi amor te tengo una confesión Desde hace tiempo has de saber no quiero herirte me importa tu felicidad pero no sé cómo Y lo peor es el adiós si el amor es grande como abeja en la flor sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Podría seguir contigo así y suena loco tal vez te pase igual que a mí mas no lo aceptes. Y lo peor es el adiós si el amor es grande no sentí que te perdí sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Alguien que no soy yo Te puedes ir pues mi amor es grande como abeja en la flor sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Alguien que no soy yo… Buscas alguien que no soy yo... Alguien que no soy yo… Buscas alguien que no soy yo... Lyrics (French) Quand je suis dans tes bras je n'ai plus rien à dire J'aime quand tout est lent pour mieux nous attendrir Depuis longtemps tu le savais Ma vie s'écroule Je voulais juste que tu sois bien Mais j'ai brisé le lien et c'est si dur de te quitter... Quand l'amour est vrai comme la fleur aime l'abeille Mais je sais que tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Je voulais tant que cela dure comment te le dire Depuis longtemps tu le sentais mais n'en voulais plus et le plus dur c'est d'accepter... Mais c'est à la fin tous mes espoirs sur nous deux et même si tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Aimer un autre que moi Vas-tu lâcher ? Ça c'est l'amour vrai comme la fleur aime l'abeille et tu sais que tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Aimer un autre que moi… Juste pour aimer un autre que moi… Aimer un autre que moi… Juste pour aimer un autre que moi… Aimer un autre que moi… See also *Discography 4: Someone Else Not Me *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Pop Trash singles